


El nuevo

by weishenbi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Profesores de conservatorio, más o menos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenbi/pseuds/weishenbi
Summary: Baekhyun es profesor de piano en un conservatorio y le cae bastante regular el profesor Park, de percusión. Demasiado alto y demasiado guapo para su gusto, dice.





	El nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Este es mi regalo del Secret Valentine para @ baekmetric en twitter!! Espero que te guste, y que tengas un buen día de San Valentín <3

El nuevo profesor de percusión había sido el tema de conversación de todo el conservatorio en los últimos meses, desde el resto de profesores a los alumnos y hasta los padres. Los primeros días Baekhyun había sentido tanta curiosidad por entender qué suscitaba aquel revuelo que había intentado por todos los medios cruzarse casualmente con él. Pero aparentemente cuando vuestros horarios coinciden y tu clase está en un ala distinta del edificio es complicado forzar un encuentro - quién se lo iba a imaginar -. Así que tocaba un cambio de estrategia.

Quizá involucrar a dos alumnos de elemental, Chenle de su clase de piano y Jisung de la clase del señor Park, no había sido la decisión más profesional que podría haber tomado, ¡pero ellos se ofrecieron primero! Y, a decir verdad, nadie sospechó nada cuando Baekhyun entró en la clase de percusión con Chenle de la mano, explicando que su alumno creía que se había dejado sus partituras en la carpeta de su amigo. El profesor Park se había mostrado muy comprensivo con Jisung cuando corrió a darle las partituras “olvidadas” de piano, y aprovechado para presentarse en un momento. Cuando volvió con el peque a su clase pensó que no era para tanto, era guapete pero no mucho más. Quizá era bastante más alto y ancho de espaldas que la media, y por eso era la comidilla de todo el conservatorio, especialmente de los peques que sólo levantaban un par de palmos del suelo. Sí, eso debía ser.

No es que Baekhyun tuviera un complejo con su altura. Estaba más o menos en la media, y era más alto que su mejor amigo Minseok, así que no se consideraba especialmente bajito. Cierto es que cuando daba clase a los alumnos de superior, que acababan de pegar el estirón y en algunos casos de sobrepasarle, sí le entraba un pequeño resquemor de envidia o inseguridad. Pero con los pequeñajos no tenía ese problema, así que no contaba.

Las semanas siguientes se fueron produciendo más encuentros espontáneos entre los dos profesores. En la cafetería, en el parking, en las taquillas de conserjería… El profesor de piano pensó que era un poco extraño que de repente se lo encontrase más a menudo, pero acabó por concluir que probablemente se debía a que ya se había acostumbrado a los horarios y había establecido otras rutinas más cómodas.

Pero Baekhyun no tenía ni idea de cómo había derivado aquello en el constante pique que se traían, especialmente los últimos días. ¿Quién se creía Chanyeol, con sus dos metros de altura y su fuerza sobrehumana, fardando constantemente delante de él? Por lo visto se divertía alcanzándole siempre las carpetas de las baldas altas de conserjería, o cogiendo los atriles y las sillas y llevándoselas de un lugar a otro.

El otro día tuvo incluso la _desfachatez_ de ofrecerse a mover los teclados él solo desde la clase antigua de coro hasta la nueva, cuando Baekhyun había pedido que alguien le ayudase a transportarlos. Y no se le movió un solo pelo en el proceso, ni dejó que le pasase nada al teclado - como Baekhyun había estado temiendo -. Y siempre sonriendo. Siempre haciendo algún comentario ‘amable’, del estilo de “¿qué tal las cosas ahí abajo?” Que sí, que nos hemos enterado de que eres alto. Qué rabia le daba.

Así que cuando esta tarde se había encontrado al mismo pesado de siempre sentado en el aula 3, Baekhyun simplemente volvió a salir y cerró la puerta. No sabía qué porras estaba haciendo allí, porque en diez minutos él tenía que hacer de acompañamiento para la clase de guitarra que daba Taeyeon, pero tampoco quería darle ocasión a que le soltase cualquier chorrada que le fuese a dejar de mal humor el resto del día. Así que esperaría a que despejase el aula y ya está. Limpio, fácil y para toda la familia.

Sin embargo, llegaron las seis menos dos minutos, y llegó también la alumna, Wendy, que le saludó educadamente y le preguntó por qué no entraban.

\- Es que estoy esperando a Taeyeon, y además hay otro profesor dentro…  
  
\- ¡Ah, ese debe ser el profesor Park! - La adolescente entreabrió la puerta y se asomó, para justo después abrirla del todo y hacerle señas de que le siguiera dentro, donde intercambiaron saludos mientras la alumna explicaba - Taeyeon me llamó para avisarme de que hoy le cubriría porque tenía un compromiso de última hora.  
  
\- Pero… - Baekhyun seguía sin entender nada - ¿no eres profesor de percusión?  
  
\- Ah, bueno, sí, en este conservatorio sí - se pasó la mano por el pelo, como si le diera vergüenza algo - pero también he dado clases de guitarra antes. Y soy amigo de Taeyeon por eso, de hecho. Hemos coincidido otras veces.

Ahora se sentía bastante tonto por haberse pasado diez minutos fuera, de pie en el pasillo. Pero decidió poner el chip de trabajar y ya lidiar con todo ese desastre al acabar la lección.

Y durante esas dos horas se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que el gigante era bastante mono. No una vez, ni dos, sino tantas que ya ni se molestó en llevar la cuenta. En su defensa, estaba más ocioso haciendo de acompañamiento que cuando daba él la clase, así que se podía permitir fijarse en cómo daba la clase el nuevo. Y hablaba con mucho cariño y respeto del instrumento, además de hacer bromas con Wendy para que se relajase y no se preocupara si cometía un error. Y se le veía genuinamente contento y orgulloso cuando lo hacía bien. Así que no era culpa suya pensar que era mono. Estaba siendo adorable. Y buen profesor. Qué mal.

Cuando acabaron, y la chica se marchó, los dos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo sólo interrumpido por Baekhyun recogiendo las partituras. Sin saber muy bien cómo, de repente el otro estaba apoyado contra el piano y mirándole, casi… tímido.

  
\- ¿Qué te ha parecido la clase, pues?  
  
\- La verdad es que no lo haces nada mal. Se te ve que te gusta lo que haces - había olvidado todo intento de mantenerse por encima, o lo que fuera aquello, porque se tomaba en serio este tipo de charlas con sus colegas. Chanyeol parecía tomado por sorpresa por su respuesta sin sarcasmo, pero también halagado -.  
  
\- Gracias, sí, lo disfruto bastante. He oído muy buenas críticas de ti, - le sonrió, cómo se atrevía - sería un honor poder verte en acción alguna vez.  
  
\- Bueno, bueno, a ver si después de tantas bromitas con mi altura al final va a resultar que me respetas y todo.  
  
\- ¿Qué bromitas?  
  
\- No te hagas el tonto.. - hizo aspavientos con los brazos para ilustrar su indignación - el recochineo cogiendo cosas de los estantes altos, las bromitas de “qué tal todo ahí abajo”... - el gigante parpadeó, confuso-.  
  
\- Lo de alcanzarte las cosas es amabilidad, no me seas crío. ¡Y tus aulas están en el piso de abajo! No me estaba metiendo con tu altura, por Dios.  
  
Silencio. Baekhyun podía _sentir_ lo rojo que se estaba poniendo. Chanyeol empezó a reírse, sacudiendo ligeramente todo el cuerpo al intentar contener las carcajadas. Cuando volvió a hablar, tenía que hacer pausas para tomar aire.  
  
\- No me puedo… _creer_ … que estuvieras molesto por eso… ¡pensaba que había hecho algo mal y por eso me odiabas!  
  
\- No te _odio_ \- le dio con la carpeta de las partituras en el hombro, de broma -, estaba… picado. Pero todo arreglado.  
  
\- Y, por cierto - dio un par de bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse del todo y dejar de reír - claro que te respeto… quiero decir, me parece un poco de  pringao que te hayas pasado meses con ese ‘pique’, pero bueno.

Y Baekhyun de verdad pensaba que iba a concluir ahí la cosa. Ingenuo de él. Cuando al día siguiente Chanyeol le dejó en su taquilla una cajita de bombones y una notita en la que le deseaba un feliz San Valentín - que él ni recordaba que caía ese día -, volvió a acabar rojo como un tomate.

 

***

 

Al año siguiente, no obstante, fue Chanyeol el que se quedó sin palabras.

El resto de profesores solían comentar, divertidos, lo curioso que era ver a dos de los más charlatanes del conservatorio dejarse constantemente sin habla el uno al otro. Pero la relación que tenían era así, daba pie a pequeños piques sobre las cosas más tontas del mundo y comentarios imposibles de rebatir, o bien a cualquier cursilería espontánea que los dejaba muertos de vergüenza.

Jisung y Chenle siempre estaban gastándoles alguna broma sobre cómo ‘eran los mejores alumnos del mundo por juntarles, y se merecían todo dieces’, pero qué se podía esperar de chavalines de siete años. Era bastante mono verles intentar usar esa baza cuando les llamaban la atención por algo en clase.

Pero las pullitas y las bromas iban siempre desde el cariño, y a ellos les encantaba ser así. Por eso, aquel San Valentín Baekhyun dejó pots-its rositas en forma de corazón por toda la mesa de su novio, por la batería y por dentro de su taquilla, cada una aludiendo a alguna broma interna suya: motes cariñosos o piques tontos. Y Chanyeol le dio un beso por cada notita que leía, porque era el día de ser empalagoso y cursi.

 


End file.
